


a sled ride together with you

by dansunedisco



Series: 12 Days of Sanditon [2]
Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen
Genre: 12 Days of Sanditon, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Modern Era, Sledding, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21874420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dansunedisco/pseuds/dansunedisco
Summary: A 12 Days of Sanditon prompt fill for Day 6: Winter Wonderland.Charlotte and Georgiana go sledding.
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood & Georgiana Lambe
Series: 12 Days of Sanditon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575874
Kudos: 21





	a sled ride together with you

“I’m not sure about this,” Charlotte said.

“None of that now, Charlotte.” Georgiana scooted forward on the rickety old sled, more gleeful than she’d been all winter. She wrapped the lead rope around her mitten-clad hands, and anchored her heels in the snow. She was bundled up in snow pants and a puffer jacket, with three layers underneath both, a scarf and a wool hat, and she still managed to shiver dramatically. “On you get!”

“Georgiana…” The snowy embankment they were perched on was angled dreadfully steep. She peered over the edge. “It looks like it goes down ninety degrees!”

“It’s a bunny hill. You’ve skied down worse, surely.”

“Never gone.”

“Snowboarded, then.”

“That neither.”

“Then as you’ve no experience, you should listen to me, and I say: the slope looks much worse from up here. When we get down, you’ll see it was nothing at all. Besides, what’s the worst that could happen?”

“Oh, not sure, Gigi -- just that we careen at high speed off the cliffs and meet a gruesome and horrific end in the ocean?”

“Sounds bloody marvelous to me!”

Despite her reluctance and her and Gigi’s age minimal gap, Charlotte climbed aboard _HMS Sanditon_ mumbling about the youth of today. It was a tight fit on the wooden seat and dreadfully uncomfortable, being that she and Georgiana were basically two grown women.

The sled was a borrow from the Parkers. According to Tom, it had been in the family for generations: “Years and years of Parkers have sat atop her! And now a Lambe and a Heywood. Ah! It brightens my day to think the old gal will get some use this winter -- the children care only for those plastic contraptions and nothing for tradition!”

 _Or for safety_ , Charlotte thought darkly. She gave the sled a precautionary bounce. It responded with an ominous creak. "We can still go back."

Georgiana shook her head. "Where is your sense of adventure?"

"Struggling to put sense to this horrible idea."

"If you thought it was a bad idea--" Georgiana started to rock the sled forwards and back with her heels, and Charlotte automatically wrapped her arms around Georgiana's middle. It sealed her fate. "--It's too late now!"

The nose of the sled dropped down and the laws of physics did the rest. Charlotte saw her life blast before her watering eyes in a blur of snow-covered trees, but when they didn't immediately launch off and to their deaths, a bubble of laughter sprung forth and she whooped along with Georgiana's excited cheering. They gained speed, but an eventual upward slope near the bottom of the hill slowed them down enough that they could safely put their legs out. They came to a skidding halt, and both women tumbled off the sled into the snow.

Charlotte eventually pulled herself into a seated position so as to best take a look at the beast they'd conquered. She shook from the adrenaline, but what Georgiana had said was true: it didn't look quite so terrible from the bottom as it did from the start. "We did it," she said. "We survived."

Georgiana rolled her eyes, looking every bit her teenaged years. "We sure did." A mischievous smile quickly took shape. "Let's do it again."


End file.
